Illusions
by Daimon Minerva
Summary: FFX-2 Gippal, Yuna, Paine and Rikku have set out to find a -portal- Gippal had stumbled upon. Yet, Gippal is with them because Rikku dragged him into the mission. Where will this portal lead? Reviews would be nice after reading.
1. Default Chapter

-- Title -- Illusions  
  
-- Author -- Daimon Minerva  
  
==--==  
  
FFX-2  
  
I don't own the characters, so I cannot be sued.  
  
"No one could say whether or not it'd be a matter of time before the end.....no one could say whether or not there was still hope. Not even a smart kid like Shinra could predict a completely different universe."  
  
-- Title -- Introduction  
  
-- Chapter -- One...  
  
=///=  
  
Gippal tapped his foot and looked around the calm lands. Not a single person was out and this made Gippal anxious. He drummed his fingers on his biceps, raised his eyebrows and sighed loudly. "Damn, can they be any slower!?" He yelled," I could be an old man by now with the pace their going!"  
  
"Gippal, you are as impatient as a squatter monkey," Rikku muttered as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Look, it's Cid's kid. How's it going?" He asked and patted her on the head.  
  
Rikku pouted and Yuna stepped up beside her. "So why did you want to meet us here, in the Calm Lands?" She inquired.  
  
"I think you'll be mildly interested in a little something I found."  
  
"A sphere?" Paine asked.  
  
A small wind treaded across the land and Gippal smirked. "Maybe it is a sphere, yet it's too priceless to be a sphere and too big."  
  
"What is it Gippal? You're making me impatient!" Rikku whined.  
  
Yuna walked ahead and gazed over the land, her eyes didn't even blink. She turned to the group, shrugged and looked at Gippal. "Please, Gippal, tell us why you summoned us here."  
  
Gippal threw up his hands and placed them behind his head. "Oh, you're no fun, high summoner."  
  
Paine frowned. "There's no time for fun when there are spheres to be found."  
  
Gippal nodded slowly and lowered his hands. "Well, I found this...portal."  
  
"A portal? You summoned us here for a little portal?" Rikku asked with a groan.  
  
"This portal is huge! I'm not lying when I say a whole nation could fit in at the same time."  
  
Paine folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow. "You want us to check it out?" She asked.  
  
Gippal turned to Paine and smiled. "Exactly, I have business to attend to back at the D'jose Temple and there is machina parts to be excavated. Be seeing you!" He said and walked away.  
  
"You think he just wants us to stay away from the temple?" Rikku asked as she watched Gippal leave.  
  
"No, I think he was being truthful about the portal. I think he exagerated about the portal's size though," Yuna replied with a skeptical look.  
  
Paine sighed and her arms dropped down to her sides. "Well, let's get going. There may be a sphere inside that portal," she said.  
  
The three nodded and left for the airship.  
  
"Umm...guys, did he say -where- this portal was?" Rikku asked.  
  
--===  
  
Gippal tossed a red sphere into the air and caught it with one swift catch. He smirked. "I should have given them this sphere, oh well. Even when I have no use for it," he mumbled.  
  
He turned and chucked the sphere over the bridge, towards the water. Gippal brushed his hands off on his pants and proceeded to walk back to the temple. "Hey! Gippal!" Rikku's voice echoed.  
  
Gippal looked around and suddenly a weight fell on him. He released a grunt before he landed face-first into the dirt road and Rikku sat, unhurt, on his back. "S-sorry, Gippal! I must have made an error of where I was to land," she said with a laugh.  
  
Rikku got up off of Gippal and waited for him to stand. "You forgot to tell us where this -portal- was."  
  
"I did? Oh, well it's in Luca and just a step or two past the gate. I don't know if the guards will let you through though," Gippal replied as he scratched his chin.  
  
Rikku frowned and grabbed his shirt. "You're coming with us then!" She exclaimed.  
  
"H-hey! I have things to do and machina to build!"  
  
"That can wait! Besides, you have other Al Bhed who are able to do that work!"  
  
Rikku smirked and Gippal closed his eyes, giving in to defeat. Still, he thought with a smile, this could be quite an adventure.  
  
===  
  
How was it? Review if you'd like to. I know it's short, so don't say " hey, this is short!' because I can see that. 


	2. The Portal

-- Title -- Illusions  
  
-- Author -- Daimon Minerva  
  
==--==  
  
FFX-2  
  
I don't own the characters, so I cannot be sued.  
  
"No one ever said for me to choose this destiny. To be a machina builder and boss. I just kind of ended up here, maybe it was fate which pushed me to D'jose Temple and wouldn't let me go. Now that I'm stretching my legs outside of the temple....I think I could get used to it."  
  
-- Title -- The Portal  
  
-- Chapter -- Two  
  
=///=  
  
Paine drummed her fingers on her opposite arm and stared at Gippal. "So, why are you here again?" She asked," I know you wouldn't come here if you didn't want anything."  
  
"Hey, I was pulled into the adventure by the kid over there," Gippal said as he motioned towards Rikku," Wasn't my choice."  
  
"Now he can help us find the portal though," Yuna said as she entered the deck," Can't we?"  
  
Gippal nodded slowly and slumped in the right side bucket seat. Rikku turned from the monitors and smiled broadly. "Maybe there are spheres there!" She exclaimed," Wouldn't that be a great outcome?"  
  
"I could use a few more," Paine replied with a sigh.  
  
Gippal fiddled with the seat as he remembered the sphere he threw out into the ocean and he turned to the three girls. "I guess it's the wrong time to tell you three this," he started and the three turned to him," I had a sphere in my possession a little while ago."  
  
"Well! Hand it over, you have no need for it!" Rikku said with groping hands.  
  
"Welllllll.....I kind of threw it into the ocean."  
  
Paine's eyes widened. "You just threw it into the ocean like it was a pebble!?"  
  
"I just...didn't think it was important enough to keep."  
  
Yuna sighed and sat down beside Shinra. "Can you track it down?" She asked.  
  
"I think I can," Shinra replied," But it'd be hard because of the ocean's density."  
  
"Yeah, but the only thing denser is Gippal's skull!" Rikku grumbled.  
  
Gippal leaped out of the bucket seat and landed in front of Rikku. "Hey! Don't be pointing fingers!"  
  
Rikku poked him in the chest. "I think I can! You're the one who lost the sphere!"  
  
Gippal frowned and tapped her on the shoulder. "I didn't need it!"  
  
"Well," Rikku poked him again, but this time harder," You could have given us the sphere!"  
  
"That slipped my mind," Gippal pushed her back," So stop poking me!"  
  
Paine sighed and walked over to where Yuna was. "You think we'll be able to survive this?" She asked.  
  
"Well, it's like their having a sibling fued. So I think it's best to leave them alone for now," she replied with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, but it's getting annoying how their just...pushing each other around like that."  
  
Brother yelled loudly and the whole group turned to him. "Let's just find that portal!" He yelled," So then Yuna can be rid of this racket!"  
  
Gippal frowned and shoved Rikku one last time before he dodged her poke. He walked over to Yuna and Paine. "So, once we find this portal, you guys won't need me and I can go back to the temple?" He asked and placed his arm on Paine's shoulder.  
  
Paine shrugged his arm off and folded her arms. "We could find it without you, but Rikku just had to bring you along," she replied.  
  
"Hey, come on. Don't be so negative."  
  
"Who's being negative?"  
  
Paine closed her eyes and turned away from Gippal. Yuna stood up and smiled. "Well, we've arrived at Lucca. Would you like to come with us? I think you should so we can locate the portal easier," she said.  
  
"Oh, what the hell. I could use a break from the machina," Gippal sighed.  
  
Rikku rushed up behind him and kicked the back of his leg which caused him to topple over. "Let's get going then!" She exclaimed and hurried out of the room.  
  
Gippal grumbled as he stood up and ran after her. Paine frowned and turned to Yuna. "Was that a wise choice?" She asked before she walked away.  
  
"I guess....it's just....well," Yuna tried to find words, but stopped and left it the way it was.  
  
==-- Lucca....  
  
Gippal placed his hands behind his head as the group stepped onto the dock of Lucca. "You sure you wanna see that portal?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, and then you will show us where you threw that sphere," Paine replied as she walked ahead.  
  
"She always like that?" Gippal asked Rikku.  
  
"No, she could be worse to you, Gippal," Rikku replied with a smirk.  
  
Gippal frowned and patted her on the head. "That goes for all of me too, I could be worse."  
  
Yuna walked ahead of them. "Let's just find this portal and then we can find the sphere. You don't have to come with us to find the sphere, Gippal, if you don't want to," she said.  
  
"I won't because I have machina parts to find."  
  
Gippal smirked and walked with the three to the gates.  
  
"No admitting of locals," the guard said.  
  
Gippal fingered something in his pocket and turned to the three. "Cover your eyes!" He ordered and threw the ball he had in his hand.  
  
The guard coughed and covered his eyes as smoke exploded out of the ball. Paine opened the gate and the group rushed through.  
  
Rikku coughed and Gippal looked over at her as they walked over the bridge. "You breathed in the fumes, didn't you?" He asked.  
  
"I think we all did, but you're used to fumes," Rikku retorted as she walked faster to catch up with Paine.  
  
Gippal walked next to Yuna as the four entered the forest and he walked ahead. "Take a right," he said and walked that way," You'll see a small opening and then a doorway. That is the portal."  
  
The group walked through the forest and came up to a glowing doorway to who knows where. Gippal motioned for the door and smiled. "Told you it was large, now...I just wonder what's on the other side," he said.  
  
"Let's find out then!" Rikku exclaimed and pushed him.  
  
"Hey!!!" Gippal cried out as he toppled over into the portal.  
  
Paine frowned and followed Gippal, as did Yuna. Rikku smiled and danced into the portal.  
  
====  
  
Damn, another short chapter. I'll try and write longer for you readers, it's just I have a pounding headache right now. If any of you are wondering why it's short...blame it on the random pain our bodies grant us. 


End file.
